


Mission Select

by PinkWisp



Series: Team: VYCE drabbles and ficlets [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: ABRN, BRNZ, NDGO
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-02-03 10:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkWisp/pseuds/PinkWisp
Summary: Team ABRN meets the upper classmen helping them on their mission before they actually meet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> experimenting, trying to introduce character without actually introducing them. lemme know if it works or not. Picture of Veronica: https://tmblr.co/ZC-5Ig2S0zBui  
> 3rd person, around 900 words, lightly edited. prompt: wrath.

“Huh look at that.”

“I wonder who Vi pissed off.”

“Why Vi?”

“Because they don’t have a break and look at the mission.” Nebula pointed out, tapping the screen. As second years (with three years under their belt), team VYCE was one of the most experience students here and because they were trying to make up for failing a year they took up a lot of extra credit.

Apparently splitting the team and assisting missions was one of them.

Nebula tapped her chin at the dilemma. This was extreme and felt like a punishment though, “Veronica is a telekinetic, it makes much more sense to put them on wall repair.”

“Technically perimeter defense.” Dew said with a slight smile. Then she noticed the name at the bottom. “Elenor is fixing the wall? With her semblance she should be on escort. Manipulating emotions makes a small group almost invisible to the grimm.”

“They apparently come back today.” Octivia said softly opening the mission they took. Nearly three weeks ago.

“NDGO! Hurry up.”

“Shut it Brawnz.”

“Gwen,” Nebula sighed softly. She encouraged her team to step away from the mission board so BRNZ could pick a mission. Except they were missing a member. She looked around for May who slowly walked towards them, scroll pressed to her ear.

“Ouch.” May nodded, eye focused on the ground and glancing up at everyone. Brawnz cleared his throat, foot tapping impatiently. “Will do. Gotta go… Oh.” At least until her tone became a little more serious and flatter. “All okay? Hm.” May then pulled the phone away and tapped the screen a few times. It took a second for Cheshire to answer but the faunus’ face filled the screen.

Their heavily bruised, dirty and cut ridden face. Wow.

May cut off the cat as soon as she took a breath to speak. “You look like shit.”

There was a light and tired laughter around Cheshire as her ears flinched back and swiveled around, hurt visible on her face for a second. “Ow! Your aim is deadly even from here!” Cheshire sighed, dramatically placing a hand over her heart and pretending to be erotically shot like in those bad movies.

May glanced away with a small smile and blush, “Dork.”

“How’s Veronica?” Nebula asked stepping into the camera.

“Dead. My soul as left my body, I’ll turn into a grim any second now.” Veronica’s voice drawled off screen. Cheshire moved, camera briefly showing Yvonne and Eleanor hogging the seats with their massive wings. There was another team but bunny ears was the only thing visible as the camera started jerking. It settled when the cat was next to Veronica and used her tail to hold the scroll further back.

Just like Cheshire, the hyena was bloody and beaten. Everywhere. Their shirt made of dust gone and there was a large paw shape bruise forming on the side of their chest. They looked directly at the camera, face too tired for an expression other than dead, “Kill me, Neb.” Nebula only laughed.

“Excuse me,” another team slipped between the Shade students to finally get a mission. They took a few steps aside.

“You were out for what? One, two weeks?” Nebula asked, “You don’t look that bad-” Veronica turned around. A huge red mark was bleeding through bandages. “Oh, oooh.”

“Yikes,” Brawnz said flinching. “Who did you piss off to get you stuck in the field for so long?”

“It’s not that,” Veronica said, slowly laying down on their back again instead of just floating back into position. Their aura must be on empty. “There was just… so many. We’d still be stuck there if CFVY hadn’t come in.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Thanks.”

“Well you sure about- Hey!” Brawnz’s head snapped to the group that slipped in front of them. The mission that read ‘Search and Rescue’ and ‘ASAP’ had team ABRN claim on it. “Don’t you-” Their leader looked him directly in the eyes and hit enter. “You!”

Nebula stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, “Hey Vi, how happy would you be if you got pulled into another mission when you land?”

It took a few seconds but there was suddenly a burst of stressed giggles and growls. It was quickly followed by “you need to rest you stupid hyena.” Vi ignored it, shoving Cheshire out of the way and made a grab for the scroll. Instead it clattered to the floor, mic scratching against metal. All three teams winced at the noise. The camera displayed the roof of the bullhead while Cheshire and Vi rolled around fighting. A big guy stood up, pulling the two apart easily enough. Vi’s hyena giggled rose several pitches and speed up. They flailed long enough for someone on VYCE to yell a warning but not long enough for them to finish it, “Yatsuhashi no-” Veronica’s teeth sunk into armor, the sound of metal cracking loud and ringing in the bullhead. The scuffle grew and yells making the speakers screech. May ended the call.

The Shade students gave team ABRN a sympathetic glance, “On second thought thanks for saving us.” Brawnz said with a small smirk.

“Is she-”

“They.”

“Are they going to get in the way?” ABRN’s leader asked. BRNZ and NDGO paused, then quickly gave each other worried glances. “Great…”


	2. Veronica and ABRN pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a month long mission of fighting grimm in Mountain Glenn, I'm immediately sent out on a mission with team ABRN, lead by the one and only Arslan Altan. Yes, the same Arslan that threw me around by my tail and beat me during a Minstrel Tournament years ago. Reese is trying her best to smooth thing over, but a bitter rivalry and high stress mission doesn't exactly make for a good bonding experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first person, Veronica's POV. around 3117, not edited cuz i'm never gonna get around to editing it and then itll never get posted  
> Veronica is nonbinary  
> pic of team VYCE: https://goo.gl/9mEKMp

Both our teams left the med bay in complete silence. Every time I'd glanced at Coco I'd see her with her jaws clenched and fist tight. But when she saw me, wide eyed with my tail between my legs and ears dropped down, she'd relax little by little until she was just glaring over her sunglasses at me.

"What the fuck happened?" Coco finally asked.

"I…" I paused and took a breath. I was about to say 'I don't know' but that wouldn't be true. I glanced at the other members of VYCE. We all knew exactly what happened; Cheshire and Eleanor guiltily looked away. "I lost control," I answered bluntly. "After a month of fighting grimm nonstop, I just kinda…" I pretended to snap something between my hands.

Coco frowned, crossing her arms and leaning back against her seat. I looked at my hands; idling playing with the fur on my tail, wishing Glynda would call us in for our report already.

Instead the seconds passed by painfully slow.

And guilt was eating away at me. "Hey, Daichi," I muttered. The boy looked at me and I meet his eyes. My hyena ears hung low for a momet, "I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted." Yatsuhashi said with a nod.

Coco relaxed with a loud sigh. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me, it shouldn't have happen in the first place."

"Then why did it-" Coco was interrupted by the entrance doors opening.

"Honestly Glynda, I'm not a princess." Prof. Peach said with a frustrated sigh. She did a double take at me, and stopped in her tracks. Glynda stopped, heels clicking hard and face scowling when she saw me. "Ah! How convenient. Veronica, I'll be the huntsmen your assistant on this mission."

"I still don't think this is a good idea."

"You don't think anything is a good idea." Prof. Peach mumbled back. She looked back at me, "Resupply and head back to the landing pads. Yvonne will handle your report."

I… I must still be tired. I must have heard wrong? "Right now?" I asked Prof. Peach. The huntsmen nodded. I stood up on weak legs, hoping it wouldn't show. It must have though because I caught CFVY's worried look and Yvonne was quick to stand next to me.

"Play nice with the strangers okay?" She said with a smirk. My heart sunk and utter panic filled me in seconds. Shit… That's right! VYCE was split apart of this assignment. Yvonne laughed and pinched my cheeks. "You got this! You'll be fine, your just supervising a bunch of first years!"

"Easy for you to say. You got NDGO."

"BRNZ was about to pick your mission but a team from Minstrel cut them off."

"Even better!" I said with a growl, "Racist spoiled brats!"

Yvonne squished grabbed my hyena ears and held them firmly in her fingers. I flinched and whimpered, mostly for play and a little from fear. "Play nice."

"Yes ma'am," I stuck out my tongue. Yvonne kissed my cheek and I kissed her goodbye as well… Then I licked her face. Yvonne gasped, stunned. Giving me enough time to laugh and sprint away- "Fuck!" My weak ass legs gave out and my face slammed into the door.

… Oh my gods.

Coco and Yvonne howled laughing. I held my bleeding nose and refused to look at them, instead I blindly flipped the two off and walking out the door.

A quick trip to the armory, and med bey, and I was back in the courtyard. And it was packed with excited first years, from all four schools, talking about their first mission. A few were out of uniform and dressed to head out.

Everyone was excited and I was alone in a crowd.

I bite my tongue, fighting that instinct to giggle out of stress and fear- well not fear… maybe fear. I huffed to myself and my hood over my head, trying to block out all the noise- but some asshole pulled it down.

I growled and threw them off, "Watch it! Oh," My hackles immediately dropped, and I think my ears did a little too.

Nebula blinked, stunned for a moment before laughing it off lightly, "I'm sorry, I forgot you hate crowds." I sighed in relief. This is why she's my favorite always calm and kind, "What happen to your nose?"

"Is it still bleeding?" I asked touching it. I winced at the stinging.

"A little, mostly red and swollen." She told me. I grumbled and turned, but before I could continue walking she pet my head, soft hands rubbing against the overgrown buzz on the side of my head. I rolled my eyes and buried my face in her palm, the smell of sand and dust and just Nebula calming me down a bit.

"Come on," I took her hand and lead her to the landing pads. "So how's Vale so far?"

"Cold." Nebula said immediately, shivering a little. I laughed and linked arms with her instead, pressing my body close to share my body heat. "And green, sometimes I feel like it's harder to breath here."

"Yeah, Eleanor and Yvonne was the same." I said, "Something about too much oxygen…" I drifted off a bit at the end, catching the snow white hair only a Schnee could have. I drifted us over to Wiess. "And your classes?"

"… A lot of textbooks."

"Oh great." I sighed. "But it makes sense, Shade focus on combat because we have no police force." My tail clumsily wrapped around Wiess's sword. She felt it and quickly looked at me, grabbing it back even as I tried to jerk it away.

"Veronica!"

I only stuck my tongue out at her and continued walking to the pickup zone.

"… How do you know a faunus?" Her teammates asked.

"Family… acquaintance. They- They're family owns the best dust mines in Vacuo." I heard Wiess explain before they were finally out of my range.

"Wait…" I looked up at Nebula, "Since Shade focuses on combat our first years already have field experience. So why are NDGO and BRNZ here?"

"Why are _you_ here?" I turned around to see a face I used to see once a year. Arslan Altan scowled with her arms crossed under her chest. "Last I heard you were on medical leave. And name change? Did your family finally disown you?"

I let go of Nebula and rolled my eyes. "I got better and got married."

Arslan scoffed, "…Right. You were completely out of it when you landed _and_ you attacked someone on CFVY." She took a threatening step forward.

I soft hyena giggle escaped but I cut it off into a scoff. "How do you know that?"

"ARBN overheard May's call with Cheshire." Nebula explained. She touched my shoulder and pulled me back slightly, whispering in my ear. "Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine." I kissed her cheek goodbye and waved her off. "Take care of Yvonne for me!"

"Will do!" Nebula called out, "We'll try of move everything into your room while your gone."

"I owe you Neb!" I turned back to team ABRN. I matched Arslan's glare at me and tried to relax when her teammate got in my face.

"I'm Reese Chloris. Do I get a hello kiss?" She asked with a wink.

A few yards behind me Nebula snorted and laughed. I blushed and took a step back for personal space; but I was had a rediculous smile on my face though.  It was cute and endearing, she reminded me of Cheshire. "Ask me when the mission is over." I said.

Out of the corner of my eye, Arslan scowled and glared at me. I smirked at her and… kinda regret it? The look on her face was controlled and furious, the gaze of another predator that was ready to pounce. And win.

I clenched my teeth, stopping the scared giggle in my chest and quickly got onto the bullhead.

\---

"Oh come on! She looks so cute!"

"They," Arslan corrected with a soft sigh, but her voice sounded a little… light, like she was smiling. "And you finally got them settled. It'll be a waste to wake them up."

"True… But photos last forever!"

I opened my eyes and a bright flash startled me. With a sharp whine and jumped back, head and back slamming into the metal wall of the bullhead.

"Told you so." Arslan said with a sigh.

"… Shut up," Reese grumbled. She gently grabbed my shoulder, "You okay?"

I groaned and rubbed the back of my head, "Yeah, still a bit tired though." I stood up and stretched, ear and tail sticking out.

"I bet, you were tossing and turning for most of the ride." Reese said. I blushed and looked away. Without Cheshire or someone else to cuddle with I probably won't be getting any sleep at all.

"… Maybe Glynda was right," Prof. Peach muttered softly. My hyena ears and eyes flickered towards her. She quickly put on a face, pretending that I didn't catch her saying anything. "Team ABRN, this is a search and rescue mission. A few days ago there was a grimm attack at this village. Some families hid in the forest but not everyone has returned."

I frowned and looked away. "I remember the call. It was a pack of beowolves on their way to section five." I said, "Is there any proof that they're alive?"

"Do you need any?" Prof. Peach asked. I frowned, tail wrapping around something and squeezing it a little in thought. "You're right. They're most likely be dead but that doesn't mean we write them off as dead, understand?"

Sounds like a waste of time. I held my tongue, meeting the huntsmen's stern eyes and gave a pointed glance at the first years. This was ABRN's first mission, they were good enough to be selected for the tournament but _real_ lives are at risk here.

"Then we should split up and search. If…" they are still alive, I thought to myself. I shook it off and continued, "If it hasn't rained in this area I should be able to track them."

"Good idea. Reese and Arslan should be able to keep up with you."

Fuck no. I didn't say it but I snapped my jaw shut so fast I almost bit off my tongue. Prof. Peach only gave me a cold and sweet smile. Arslan and I glared at each other, then she looked at Reese's hand and my tail holding it hostage. I huffed and quickly let it go.

We landed at the village within a few minutes. It wasn't completely destroyed, but some houses were ruined or damaged. I sighed in relief, a huntsmen must have answered in time because besides the blacksmith and hunters, none of the villagers were armed.

I immediately asked to see the homes of the missing people and was lead to one of the  untouched houses. Reese and Arslan followed me after Prof. Peach suggested it.

"Huh, I thought it would be one of the damaged ones…" Reese muttered, nervously looking around.

"Grimm are attracted to negative emotions," I said opening the door. I'm more surprised it wasn't locked but in a small village like this, I guess they wouldn't need to worry about thieves. "So an empty house would be passed over for the ones with scared people hiding in it."

"… That makes sense." Reese muttered.

We walked and everything was still littered about in panic. Broken plates in the kitchen, some books on the floor but thankfully no rotting food on the table, even if it was set up. Their neighbors probably didn’t want to disturb the place to much.

"What are we doing here?" Arslan asked with a clip in her voice.

"I'm looking for samples so I can track their scent," I said walking to the hallway and the bedrooms. "I don't know what you two are doing-"

Arslan caught my arm, hard and fast, making me whimper and jerk my arm free. Of course she only tightened her grip with her voice tense, "Take this seriously. They might be _alive_!"

"Yeah," I growled back, hackles raised and on my toes trying to reach Arslan's eye level. I didn't. I bared my teeth and growled louder, "They _might_ be alive."

"We should give them the best chance," Reese argued gently. She paused at a picture, picking it up and showing it to us a family photo complete with their dog. "If we don't try our best isn't it… I don't know. The same as killing them?"

I hissed, grabbing the photo and shoving it into Arslan's hands. "That's completely different!" I turned, to the rooms but Reese quickly blocked me off with on her hoverboard.

"Fine, Whatever!" She yelled back, "But at least help _us_ give them a chance!" She grabbed the picture from Arslan and shoved the happy family photo in my face again. When I growled, lunging slightly with open jaws, I suddenly found myself arching my back trying to ease the pressure on the hand Arslan twisted behind my back. "Arslan!" Reese said with a frustrated sigh. The pressure eased up a little.

"Alright!" I whined and whimpered softly. Arslan shoved me aside and I flexed my wrist and hand. I looked around the cluttered living room and kitchen. Actually seeing the smiling photos of the _probably_ dead villagers made my stomach twist.

This is waste of time and energy but whatever. "Learn about them. See if they would be smart enough to pack a bug out bag or have a shelter around here. The more you can get in their heads and predict what they would do the better."

They both nodded, finally giving me the space to get to the bedrooms. I ignored everything else and ripped the pillow sheets off. Technically the laundry basket would clothes they'd actually wear but… that's gross. The clothes in the closet and drawers are washed and haven't been worn yet so, bedding is the next best thing.

Unless they have a scarf or a hate, maybe a favorite jacket on the coat rack. I sighed and paused, actually taking the time to look around the room. There was a men's scarf hanging on the bedpost and a hat on the other side.

I sniffed the hate and tossed it back onto the bed. It smelled like smoke and fish, the pillow case has a better scent.

"Show some respect," Arslan hissed beside me, roughly shouldering me to reach the hat and placing it back on the bed post.

I rolled my eyes even if my tail flicked left to right in annoyance. I did smirk though, "Other side, Ms. Altan." I said walking out of the room.

The next room was their daughters and pet dog. I stopped at the door, suddenly faced with walls of pictures. I gentle hand startled me and I jerked away. Reese looked a little worried and slowly lowered her hand. Behind her Arslan glared warningly at me before walking back to the kitchen with a bag in hand.

"You okay?"

"Preparing myself to find this girl's dead body." I answered walking back into the room. Reese made a noise and I saw her pouting. I think it was supposed to be a glare but she was way too cute to be intimidating. I just shrugged trying not to smile.

The room was surprisingly tidy for a kid, most of the toys lying about were dog toys, some clothes and few broken crayons and a coloring book.

Reese went about looking around while I picked up a jacket from the bed and sniffed it- Reese made a face at me. I frowned, "What? It's recently washed but worn enough for me to track her."

"It's… weird."

"Don't worry, nonpredatory faunus like Eleanor hates it too." I raised a brow and smiled, trying not to laugh as she shifted uncomfortably, "You haven't been around a lot of faunus have you? All faunus can see in the dark but some have better senses than others."

"I didn't say I hated it…" Reese muttered softly, shoving her head under the kid's bed.

I let her search the room, and I decided to suck it up and look around some more. I found Arslan in the living room, the back pack open and its contents scattered on the table and floor.

"The dad's bug out bag," She explained. "… Surprisingly prepared. Here's a map of the area and I think some meet up areas." She pointed to the circled areas.

I frowned looking at the writing, how the clothes were packed and items. "He's from Solitas, maybe a retired Atlas soldier or a dropout." Arslan raised a brow. I picked up the knife, "Military grade, clothes are rolled and not folded. This type of planning and preparation doesn't come from village life."

"Glad you actually decided to do your job and help out?"

I frowned, glaring at Arslan's stoic face with a small satisfied smirk. When I refused to answer that smirk grew wider and my tail flicked, bristling slightly.

"Now kiss."

We both choked and stuttered, heads snapping to Reese and her camera, pinching her fingers together. Arslan rolled her eyes and I laughed lightly.

"How long were you there?"

"I heard the entire explanation," Reese said with a shrug. "So we gonna save this little girl or what?"

"Sure."

"Let's run this by Prof. Peach and the others first," Arslan said instead. She quickly fetched the huntsmen and her teammates, showing them the map.

"Hm, good work." Prof. Peach said, "I can see why your success rate is so high."

"It's high because I don't waste my time on _maybes_."

Prof. Peach squinted at me, "Then you don't really specialize in search and rescue, do you?" I growled, hackles raised and rail bristling. She completely ignored me and tapped the map. "Arslan, Reese and Veronica will search the furthers areas. You three can get there faster. The rest of us will search the areas closer to the village."

"Understood." Arslan said with a nod. The rest of her team nodded and hummed in acknowledgement.

I had kept my arms crossed and growled, "Yes, ma'am."


End file.
